Justified
by MountainMan74
Summary: As just another cubicle-bound employee at Kingdom Hearts Inc, Roxas knows he's replaceable. So when he shows up late to work, he has to be willing to do whatever it takes to keep his job since times are tough. Unfortunately for Roxas, his boss has a way to keep the blond useful. Then, when Axel finds out what's been going on, he hatches his own plan to exact justice. Rated: MA
1. Chapter 1

Not good not good not good!

He ran, ran as fast as he possibly could, through the parking lot and past the security guard at the front door, flashing the bored-looking man an anxious smile as he flew by. Elevator?—no, too slow. Making a sharp turn, he bolted for the stairwell. Lungs and legs burning, bag bouncing wildly against his hip, he ran up four flights of stairs as fast as he could manage. Finally, he burst through the door and made a loud entrance onto the fifth floor. Dozens of eyes turned to look at him, surprised, judging, pitying eyes.

Face red from embarrassment and from having run, panting heavily and with trembling, tired limbs, he quickly and quietly made his way past so many of those eyes. Finally, he reached his own cubicle and dropped into his desk chair. Hasty and nervous, he logged onto his computer and clocked in—nearly fifteen minutes late.

_Please don't notice. I'll stay late. I'll work hard to make up for those minutes. Please don't fire me._

To his relief, no one came to speak to him about being late, and he got to work the moment his computer finished loading. After three months of working for Kingdom Hearts Inc, he'd never been late, not even by a minute. He'd always gotten there early so he could clock in right on time. Being late was punishable by being fired and he really couldn't afford to lose this job, not with how the economy was going lately.

He'd been hard at work for nearly twenty minutes when a loud buzz sounded, followed by a click, and a voice sounded over the intercom speakers.

"_Roxas Kenson, Mister Bonnou would like to speak with you in his office."_

The blond froze at his desk, hands paused over his keyboard.

_No. Oh, god, no._

Everyone else had fallen silent. They were staring at him again, waiting for him to get up and go to the elevator, but he couldn't move. He was going to be fired, he just knew it.

"You better go," a voice whispered from the next cubicle over. It startled Roxas out of his deer-in-the-headlights trance and he slowly, slowly rose from his chair.

All those eyes followed his progress to the elevator, a walk that felt like it took much longer than it should have. He had to go up five more floors to reach the top of the building where the offices of the higher-ranking employees were located. Mister Bonnou's office was on the tenth floor, as well. It was the largest office in the entire building. He owned it, after all.

His fingers shook as he pushed the button labeled with a black 10 and it lit up a bright yellow, seeming garish and threatening. But maybe that was just because he was so nervous. People who were called to Mister Bonnou's office didn't generally return in any state other than tears, and they usually gathered their things from their cubicles and left in a hurry. Roxas had seen it happen twice already just on the fifth floor, and he'd only been working there for the last few months.

_I'm gonna lose my job._

The elevator doors slid closed and the metal box shuddered before moving upwards, carrying its lone passenger towards the top floor.

_Ding!_

Another shudder as the elevator came to a stop, and then the doors opened to reveal the luxuriously designed top floor of Kingdom Hearts Incorporated's main office building. His palms felt sweaty and he knew he looked nervous as hell as he stepped off onto the plush carpet and began walking down the hall towards where he knew Mister Bonnou's office was. Closed doors lined the hall, several feet of clean white walls between each. Most of the wall spaces held a painting that was probably worth more than all of the paychecks Roxas had earned at this job so far.

All too soon, he reached the door labeled with a golden name plate that claimed to be that of Mister Bonnou. There was a man on the other side of that door who was capable of putting Roxas back among the unemployed masses. He'd fought hard for this job—he couldn't afford to lose it—and when he walked into that office, he was going to do whatever he had to do to keep it.

Taking a deep breath, the blond man lifted a hand and knocked.

"Come in," a voice called, and Roxas paused for a moment. It wasn't the voice he'd been expecting, but he recognized it as the Vice President of the company, so it probably shouldn't have surprised him.

_Whatever it takes, Rox. You aren't getting fired today._

He gathered his courage again and opened the door, hoping he hadn't kept his boss waiting for too long. Unsurprisingly, Mister Bonnou and Mister Shichiro were waiting for him, the first seated behind a large desk, the latter standing at his superior's side.

"You called for me, sir?" Roxas asked, trying not to sound as timid as he felt, and Mister Bonnou nodded.

"Yes, Roxas. There is something I wish to discuss with you. Please, shut the door."

As calmly as he could, Roxas did as he was told then moved farther into the room and stood between the two chairs that were provided for those who happened to visit the company's President in his office. Silently, he waited for the two men who watched him so calmly to move or speak. He kept his hands at his sides, forcing them to stay relaxed and not clenched into his fists like he wanted to do. Their silence only made him that much more nervous—why didn't they just say something? Why did they have to stare at him like that? Mister Bonnou had strange, golden yellow eyes that Roxas was sure could look straight into his soul and know every wrong he'd ever done in his life. As for Mister Shichiro, well, the x-shaped scar that stretched across the bridge of his nose made him look dangerous and intimidating.

"Sir?" he spoke up after a few moments of silence had passed, and Mister Bonnou smiled slightly.

"Why do you think I called you up here, Roxas?" the golden-eyed man asked lightly, gaze locked on the younger man's face.

"Because I was late, sir." Blue eyes tracked Mister Shichiro's movement's as the scared man began to move around the room, dropping the blinds so that no one would be able to see into the office unless they opened the door.

The smile on Mister Bunnou's face grew just slightly. "Correct. And what happens to employees who cannot show up to work on time?"

Roxas swallowed thickly. "They are fired, sir."

"Also correct." Mister Bunnou tilted his head to one side so that his long, silver-white hair gracefully fell away from his face. "So what am I to do with you, Roxas?"

Now was his chance. "I understand the rules, sir. By all rights, you could fire me right now and no one would have the authority to contest your decision. But I would like to say, sir, that I am very, _very _sorry for being late, and if you don't fire me today, I'll come in early or stay late, if that would rectify my tardiness today. And I do swear that I will arrive on time from now on."

Mister Bunnou smiled a little, the kind of smile that made Roxas think the man had a secret or knew something that Roxas didn't. "Yes, Roxas, you will."

He rose from behind his desk and moved towards the blond, that same smile in place. Every step made Roxas tenser—he'd never been in such close proximity to his boss before.

"Th-thank you for giving me another chance, sir," he forced out while attempting to smile. "I'll just get back to work—"

"Not just yet, Roxas," Mister Bunnou interrupted gently. He was only about a foot away now and Roxas felt an almost over-whelming urge to run. But Mister Shichiro had finished closing the blinds and now stood in front of the door. The sound of the lock clicking into place set Roxas to trembling; he gulped.

"S-sir?"

The smile his boss had been keeping in place vanished. "You're going to do exactly as I say, Roxas," he whispered, "or I'll fire you, and I'll blacklist you. I know you're smart so don't be an idiot."

"W-what?" he almost couldn't believe his ears. Was his boss blackmailing him? "I don't understand…"

A hand on his shoulder made him turn and he found that Mister Shichiro had silently moved to stand right behind him. The sudden closeness made him jump and he stepped forward, right into Mister Bunnou's waiting arms. His eyes widened as he looked up at the taller man, confused and panicking because he was being held against his boss' chest and his boss' right-hand-man was so close behind him that he could feel breath on the back of his neck and he didn't know what to do.

"S-sir?" he forced out, voice higher than it normally would have been. To his horror, one of the hands on his back began to move down and tug at his shirt. "Mister Bunnou! What are you doing?" His panic was clear in his voice and it made the two taller men smile.

"Relax, Roxas," Mister Shichiro ordered softly. "Just do as you're told."

This was not happening. It couldn't be. "B-but…I…" He struggled to pull away from the two of them as a second pair of hands wandered around his torso and began unbuttoning his dress-code-approved button-down white shirt.

"Roxas." The warning tone Mister Bunnou used made the blond freeze and he looked up into golden eyes. "Do you want to continue working for Kingdom Hearts Incorporated?"

"Y-yes, of course, but I don't think this is appropriate, Mister Bunnou," he explained, half pleading to be let go and to not have his clothes taken away. Mister Shichiro was still working on his shirt and Roxas did his best to keep the fabric wrapped around his body without breaking the eye contact he'd become locked in.

"Then you'll do exactly as you're told, and you won't tell a single soul." It was clearly a threat, and the way Mister Bunnou purred it made Roxas shiver in fear.

"I…y-yes, sir…" he submitted, finally lowering his blue-eyed gaze to the floor; a strong hand gripped his chin, lifting it.

"You will call me Xemnas while in my office, Roxas, and you will never hide your eyes from me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…Xemnas…" Shit, there were tears forming under his eyes but he really didn't want to cry right now. That wouldn't help anything.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. It's what he wants. Don't cry. Just do what he says and get out as fast as you can. Go back to your desk and do your work. Stay after to make up for wasting time. Keep your job._

"Good boy. You'll call Mister Shichiro by his first name, as well," Xemnas whispered, one finger tracing along the edge of Roxas' jaw; the blond nodded then turned his head far enough to see Mister Shichiro's face.

"What is it?' he asked softly, and the scarred man gave a cruel smile.

"Saix."

Roxas looked back to Xemnas and waited for the white-haired man to tell him what to do. The hand that had been gripping his chin moved up to grab onto his blond hair and he bit his tongue to keep from letting a pained sound escape him. Slowly, pressure was applied to the top of his head until Roxas allowed himself to be pushed down onto his knees.

_No…_

"You know what to do, Roxas."

He did. It made him want to puke and he was on the verge of bursting into tears, but he knew what he was supposed to do. With trembling fingers, the blond reached up until he found the buckle of his boss' belts and clumsily opened it before moving onto the zipper to the black dress pants and slowly pulling it down. To his surprise and disgust, the man wasn't wearing any undergarments so as soon as the zipper was open, Roxas could easily see the anatomy underneath.

"Don't forget the button."

Shit, he really was going to puke.

_Please don't make me do this. I can't. I don't want to. This is so wrong._

But he didn't say any of the things he was thinking and instead undid the button on Xemnas' pants, as he'd been told. The fabric immediately went slack and fell to pool around the tall man's ankles, and Roxas was left with a view of Xemnas' privates. God, how had this even happened? How had he, of all people, ended up in this situation?

Fingers combing through his hair made Roxas look up in time to see Xemnas grin at him.

"Go on."

The blond hesitated, his gaze flicking between his boss' face and the flesh that was uncomfortably close to his face. He felt the presence behind him draw closer and shivered when lips ghosted against his neck; Saix had knelt behind him.

"S-Saix? Ah!" Teeth had bit into the side of his neck and Roxas couldn't help the jolt of pain-pleasure that coursed through him no matter how hard he tried to fight it. At the same time, hands tugged at his shirt to pull it partially off his body, revealing the sleeveless white undershirt he also wore. Roxas' face heated in a blush the longer that Saix focused on that spot on his neck, and his breathing quickly became uneven. One of the hands slid up under his shirt to stroke his chest as the other moved down to fiddle with his belt.

"N-no," he whimpered, grabbing onto Saix's wrist to stop him from undoing his belt—the mouth that had been licking and sucking at his neck for the past moments instantly bit down, hard enough that Roxas cried out and cringed away. Likewise, Xemnas stopped stroking his hair and instead gripped it painfully, forcing the blond to look up at him as he narrowed his golden eyes.

"Do as you're told, Roxas," he reminded his employee, and Roxas gave a small nod even as his blue eyes began filling with tears. "Good." A small yank on his hair brought the smaller male so close to Xemnas' member that he had little choice but to open his mouth and do what was expected of him.

A bitter taste immediately coated his tongue and he tried not to gag since that would probably get him in even more trouble. While he was occupied with that, Saix easily broke the hold on his wrist and continued opening Roxas' belt and pants so that he could slip his hand inside. He palmed and rubbed, forcing small sounds from the blond that Roxas did his best to hold back.

"Faster, Roxas," Xemnas commanded, his voice slightly breathy, hand once more combing through his employee's hair as Roxas complied.

_Just pretend. Pretend and it won't be so bad. Pretend._

It was hard, though, to pretend that the object in his mouth wasn't his boss' member, that he wasn't being groped and marked by the vice president of the company he worked for. He tried, but there were too many hands, and the mouth on his neck made it impossible to pretend that he wasn't doing this. And, in spite of how much he hated what was happening and that he wanted to vomit and was crying, his body was reacting to Saix's touches in ways that made Roxas ashamed of himself. How could he possibly be aroused by the touches of a man he had no attraction to? A man who was touching him against his will?

"Too slow, Roxas." The hand tightened again and Roxas nearly choked when Xemnas' hips thrust forward, forcing himself farther into the blond's mouth.

"Nng!" Taking deep breaths through his nose and with his eyes watering, Roxas struggled to increase his ministrations so that Xemnas would be satisfied, anything to keep the tall man from doing that again. It seemed to work, because the hand in his hair relaxed and he could hear quiet sounds coming from his boss; it made him want to bite down as hard as he could. He wanted to hear Xemnas scream and see the man bleed because it was what he deserved for doing this.

Without warning, Xemnas bucked again and Roxas' eyes widened when he felt a thick substance fill his mouth. He gagged, jerking away from the white-haired man, and turned his head to the side with the intention of spitting it out; a hand clamped over his mouth and Saix put his mouth by the blond's ear.

"Swallow it."

Frantic, Roxas shook his head and tried to pry the hand off his face, but Saix was too strong for him. His nose was covered as well so that he couldn't breathe. Only when he started to feel lightheaded did he give in and swallow, and then Saix released him so that he could fall forward, his hands braced against the carpeted floor as he gasped and panted for air. The taste lingered, sour and unpleasant; he was probably going to have to wash his mouth out a dozen times to get it to go away.

"Clean yourself up then return to your desk and work for the remainder of your shift, Roxas," Xemnas' voice commanded from somewhere above him, accompanied by the rustling of fabric and the _clink_ of metal on metal; Saix got up and moved away.

Keeping his gaze locked on the floor, Roxas wiped his mouth off with one hand and his eyes with the other. Then he shrugged his shirt back on and buttoned it, his fingers clumsy and uncoordinated so that it took longer than it should have. After tucking it back into his pants, he zipped and buttoned those and fixed his belt, then stood. He knew he looked disheveled and like he'd been crying, and there was absolutely no reason why he shouldn't look that way.

Without a word, he left Xemnas' office and made his way back to the elevator. The solitude seemed like a blessing once the metal doors slid closed and Roxas tilted his head back to keep fresh tears from falling.

"Shit…"

What was he supposed to do, now? Xemnas was letting him keep his job, but he wasn't sure he wanted to keep working here after that. It had to be illegal, what had just been done to him, and there was a hickey on his neck—how on earth was he supposed to explain that to his coworkers downstairs? They would think he instigated sexual interactions with their boss in order to avoid being fired!

_And when I go home, if he sees…no, don't think about that. He doesn't have to know. No one has to know about what just happened._

It was too shameful to admit to anyone that he'd given his boss a blowjob while the company's vice president felt him up. Roxas would rather die than let anyone find out. So when the elevator dinged and the doors opened, he took a deep breath before stepping out onto the floor. Dozens of eyes landed on him and he forced a small smile to show that nothing was wrong. He hadn't been fired. There would be no crying or emptied cubicles today.

No one said a word as the blond went to his cubicle and sat at his desk. He didn't feel like working anymore. Not a single fiber of his being cared about the countless, tiny tasks he had to accomplish today, just like all the other people on this floor. They were all just tiny cogs in a big machine and the loss of one didn't do much to damage the company as a whole. Besides, they were like worker bees—replaceable.

X

Hours later, once his shift was ended and Roxas had left the building along with his hundreds of cubicle-bound coworkers, he got into the small car he owned and sat there for a moment. It had been almost impossible to keep it together during those hours, knowing that, at any moment, someone could come by and ask him what happened, and he would lose it. So he took this opportunity, when he was safely alone in his car, to rest his forehead against his steering wheel and let a few tears escape.

Nothing was okay anymore. How had his life gone from wonderful to awful so quickly? Just last night, they'd celebrated and even spoiled themselves a little bit. Then he'd been late to work and had to do _that _just to keep his job. It wasn't fair. Why did it have to be him? Why, on today of all days, did he have to be late?

_There's nothing I can do about it now. I just need to get home or he'll be worried. That won't help anything. Just get home. Get away from this place._

A deep breath steadied the blond and he put on his seatbelt before starting the car. It was silent the entire drive back to his apartment, though he normally would have turned on the radio or at least hummed to himself. But not today. Today was not a day for music. Even when he parked in front of the apartment building and let himself inside, he didn't let out so much as a heavy sigh. All the way up the stairs and to their door. The jingling of his keys was the loudest sound, and he hoped with all his might that the other man living there wouldn't notice that something was wrong.

"I'm home," he called quietly, his voice lacking its usual cheer and energy. He dragged his bag along the floor once inside, not having the energy to pick it up and carry it properly. Through the entryway and past the kitchen to the living room, where a tall, lanky man with vivid red hair was sprawled out on the couch.

Green eyes looked at him, accompanied by a bright smile. "Hey, Rox." Then confusion clouded the eyes. A frown followed concern creased the man's forehead. "Are you okay?"

Roxas nodded, averting his gaze because Axel always seemed to know when he was lying. "Just had a long day. I'm going to bed early tonight."

With that, he turned and went into their bedroom, shutting the door behind himself. It was all he could do not to burst into tears, to go back to the living room and collapse onto the couch, sobbing as the redhead tried to comfort him. Even if he did that, he didn't think he'd be able to tell Axel what was wrong. How was he supposed to tell his lover that he'd been sexually assaulted at work? By his boss, no less?

There was no way. He just couldn't do it. So he left the door closed and wandered into the bathroom to shower and scrub out his mouth a few times before dressing in his black and white checkered pajamas and crawling into bed. Axel was still in the living room—he could hear the TV—and part of him wished the older man had been waiting for him, had pulled him into a hug and softly urged him to speak his mind, to tell him what was wrong so the green-eyed man could fix it for him. But he also knew that Axel knew he wouldn't be able to do it, and that was why the redhead hadn't decided to wait for him.

_He knows me too well._

But that was to be expected, after they'd been living together for so long. Two years by now, at least. Axel knew him better than anyone, and Roxas liked to think that he knew just as much about the lanky redhead. Tonight, though, it wasn't much comfort to know that Axel could tell something was wrong, and he curled up on his side of the bed with the blankets pulled up to hide part of his face. He was still awake when the TV shut off, when the door opened then closed and footsteps sounded.

Holding perfectly still, the blond pretended to be asleep as he listened to Axel getting ready for bed in the bathroom, though when the redhead finally joined him, arms slid around his waist and a body pressed against his back.

"I know you're awake, Roxas," the older man whispered, and Roxas let out a sigh.

"Yeah."

"You're really terrible at pretending."

"Yeah."

A warm cheek nuzzled against his cotton-covered shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong."

Roxas bit his lip. "I…can't."

"Why not?"

_Because it's disgusting. It's shameful and you'll hate me for not fighting more. Why wouldn't you? I gave my boss a blowjob and my other boss felt me up and I didn't do anything to stop either of them._

"Roxas, you're shaking. Seriously, what's wrong? Did something happen at work?" There was so much concern in Axel's tone that Roxas couldn't take it. He broke, tears running down his cheeks to drip onto his pillowcase as he sobbed into the fabric. The arms around him tightened and he could hear Axel murmuring to him in an attempt to calm him down, but it didn't help. He felt so dirty, so used and worthless that being close to Axel only made him feel guilty, too. Yet he didn't have it in him to pull away, so he let the taller man hold him and just cried until no more tears would come and his throat hurt.

"I-I'm sorry, A-Axel," he gasped, fingers tightly gripping the blankets as if he was afraid they might be torn away to reveal the hideous thing that Xemnas had made him into. "I w-w-wish I could t-tell you, but I j-just can't."

"It's all right, Rox," the redhead soothed, gently rubbing the smaller male's back in a comforting fashion. "Shhh, it'll be all right. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm here for you. I'll help you." Lips pressed against his shoulder and Roxas was glad the lights were off so that Axel wouldn't see the mark that he was sure was on his neck from Saix biting him.

"I know." It was barely more than a whisper, but Axel heard it. His only response was to pull Roxas even closer, and the blond turned so that he could bury his face in the older man's chest.

"I love you, Axel," he forced out, and felt lips press against the top of his head.

"I love you, too, Roxy."

It made him feel better to hear it. Not much, but some, and lying there wrapped in Axel's arms, knowing he was loved and safe as long as Axel was there, helped him relax and finally get rid of the images that had been plaguing him all day. Finally, he managed to forget what had happened, and pressed closer to Axel as a result. At least he would be able to sleep and knew he was safe even if he had nightmares.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Woooo new fanfiction! So, yeah. Not a very pleasant chapter for poor Roxas. But don't rule this story out just yet! I promise it has a wonderful plot and a happy ending. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Justified! See you next Sunday!


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't fair. Why did he have to do this? Why did it have to be this way? He'd never done anything to deserve this. Nothing.

"Roxas?"

The blond almost flinched to hear his name, blue-eyed gaze never leaving the mirror above the bathroom sink. He hadn't slept well despite Axel's presence—there were bags under his eyes and he was paler than normal. All-in-all, he looked exhausted

"Rox?" Axel appeared in the doorway, hair and clothes still rumpled from sleep. "You haven't gotten dressed yet?" Concern filled his green eyes and he touched the shorter male's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Nodding, Roxas finally tore his gaze from the mirror and slipped around Axel so he could go to their closet. His fingers worked habitually to remove his pajamas and replace them with his work clothes, a clean white button-down, gray tie and black slacks. It was as he was straightening his tie that he felt arms wrap securely around his waist, the weight of a chin on his shoulder.

"Stay home today," Axel commanded gently. "You look exhausted. Stay home and rest."

Nothing had ever sounded better. He could change into jeans and a hoody, settle on the couch with a blanket, take a nap. Axel would be home, so they would finally get to spend some real time together. More than anything, Roxas wanted to say yes.

_He'll be pissed if I skip work._

A shiver of fear went through him and the blond finished adjusting his tie.

"I can't." He gave Axel a wistful smile and pecked the taller man on the cheek. There was a sad look in those green eyes that Roxas had a difficult time ignoring as he finished getting ready for work then went into the kitchen. As usual, a breakfast was ready and waiting—toast with butter and jam, orange juice, bacon and eggs.

It was never lost on Roxas how lucky he was to have Axel. The redhead spoiled him with hot meals, tender kisses and warm nights. Roxas never wanted for attention. A heavy sigh and Axel was there.

So Roxas bottled up his fear and dread of what may be waiting for him at work, bottled it up tight so that his lover wouldn't force him to stay home. Doing so would only make matters worse, and he wasn't willing to let that happen.

Keeping a calm expression, he sat at their small kitchen table and served himself breakfast. His gaze stayed locked on his plate as Axel joined him, the older man's lanky frame seeming to spill out of the confines of his chair as if he wasn't entirely in control of his long limbs. Normally, the sight of him would have put a smile on Roxas' face and he'd have teased him about it. But not today. Today, he kept quiet and ate his breakfast with his eyes down. It was obvious to them both that whatever had been bothering Roxas the night before was still on his mind.

_How am I supposed to be productive at work if I spend the whole time waiting to be called to his office? He didn't tell me anything about when or how often he'd call for me or even if he'd do it again. He did make it sound like it wouldn't be a one-time thing, though._

Roxas shuddered, his imagination running wild with what might happen the next time Mister Bunnou asked for him. If a blow job had been the beginning, and it was probably going to get worse, then…next time…

A hand touched his cheek and Roxas lifted tear-filled blue eyes to find Axel staring at him. Shit, he hadn't realized he'd started crying. With jerky movements, he wiped his eyes and forced a smile.

"I'm okay," he lied, hoping the redhead wouldn't question him.

"Roxas." Axel's tone was pained and it sent a wave of guilt over Roxas that the blond thought he would drown in. "Please, tell me what's wrong. If someone's bothering you at work, or if you're hurt, you can tell me. I know I don't make a lot of money as a writer, but I can help."

"It's…" What was he supposed to say? That his boss had sexually assaulted him so that Roxas could keep his job? "My boss just gave me a hard time yesterday for being late."

Axel's expression hardened. "Did he harass you? If he did, you can report him. It's illegal for an employer to harass the employees."

_No, it was worse than that. It was the absolute worst thing I've ever had to do._

"Of course not. It was nothing like that," Roxas assured him, "he just wanted to make sure I'll be on time from now on. I'm just glad I didn't get fired for it."

Green eyes stared at him as Axel slowly leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay. So what were you upset about last night? I haven't seen you cry like that in ages, and there's no way that's why you started crying a minute ago."

Damn it, why did that man have to be so persistent? Couldn't he just accept the excuse he'd been given?

"Has anyone ever told you that you're too stubborn?" the shorter male asked, making his tone light and playful.

"All the time. Now spill it, Rox. I know something's up."

His attempt at changing the subject denied, Roxas turned his gaze to his plate and silently pushed what was left of breakfast around with his fork. "I can't tell you."

"Yeah, you said that last night." Axel's expression was unchanging and Roxas wanted to shrink under that emerald stare. "But if something so bad happened to you that you cried like that last night, that you didn't sleep well and that you can't even make it through breakfast without crying again, then I don't give a damn about whether or not you think you can tell me. I'm your boyfriend, Roxas, and I love you more than anyone else in the world. I can't just ignore it when you're upset."

The statement put a warmth in Roxas' heart and he felt a genuine smile lift the corners of his mouth. Abandoning the fork, he rose from his chair and slid over to settle on Axel's lap, nuzzling into the taller man's neck as he was wrapped in a comforting embrace.

"I know, Axel, and I love you, too," he murmured, slipping his arms around his lover's torso. "If I could tell you what's wrong, I would in a heartbeat. You know that. But…it's a little too fresh for me to talk about. Just give me some time, okay?" He offered a weak smile to the redhead and soon found a pair of lips gently pressing against his own.

Instantly, his body relaxed against Axel's and he returned the kiss, his eyes falling closed. But it was only a few seconds before he pulled away, much to his and Axel's disappointment. It wasn't often that they had time to be together, especially now that Roxas had his job at KHI and Axel worked some nights to pick up a little extra cash in addition to his writing. They were both pretty tired these days, so a little bit of intimacy during breakfast was a treat that should have lasted longer.

"I have to go to work." Every word dripped with regret and long fingers caressed the edge of Roxas' jaw.

"Call in. Stay with me." The hand rubbing his lower back promised he wouldn't regret it, but Roxas knew better. Skipping work wouldn't bring him anything but trouble from Mister Bunnou and he wasn't willing to risk that even if the payoff was a day full of being spoiled by his attentive lover.

"Can't." Another kiss, this one hasty as he rose to his feet. "I'll see you when I get home."

Just a few more bites of food, a drink of juice and a wave and then the blond was out the door, briefcase and keys secure in his hands. He kept a brisk pace to his car, though he was fairly relaxed—at least he was on schedule so far. Getting to work on time was easy, and he settled into his cubicle with five minutes to spare.

Relieved, the blond man relaxed in his chair and tucked his hands behind his head. At least Xemnas wouldn't have an excuse to call him up to the tenth floor today. His coworkers would certainly get suspicious if he went missing for long periods of time every day. If his boss wanted to keep their deal a secret, then he was going to have to be discreet about it, and that was at least a small comfort.

"Mister Kenson."

The unfamiliar voice had Roxas looking up curiously and he saw a tall man with a blond mullet standing by his cubicle. He was well dressed so he was probably one of the higher ups of the company, though Roxas couldn't remember ever dealing with him before. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Mister Bunnou sent me to tell you that you've been reassigned."

Roxas went pale. It felt like his stomach dropped out. He gulped, hoping his panic didn't show too clearly, and tried to smile. "R-reassigned? To where? This is the only position in the company I have the qualifications for."

A smile that didn't make Roxas feel any better appeared on the stranger's face. "You'll be working as his personal secretary and errand boy from now on. It pays better than the job you have now, and the majority of your shifts will be spent on the tenth floor, with Mister Bunnou. Of course, if you wish to decline, you may. Just turn your resignation in to the proper office."

_What?! Th-that's not fair! He can't do that! I'm not an errand boy!_

His chest felt tight. He couldn't breathe. Xemnas' personal secretary? That would give the golden-eyed man unlimited access to him. He'd be called into his office countless times a day and no one would notice how long it took or if the blinds were closed or anything.

"I…"

"You?" The mulletted man was waiting for his answer, smile cold and knowing. It made Roxas feel sick to wonder if this man knew what was going on, to wonder if it made him laugh to think about the head of the company bending Roxas to his will. If this guy knew why Xemnas wanted him moved upstairs, then he also had to know that the blond couldn't afford to just up and quit. And he was enjoying it.

_How many people did that bastard tell? Who else is in on this?_

Never in his life had Roxas felt so helpless, so hemmed in on all sides. There'd always been something he could do, some odd job or favor he could call in, or he could simply work harder to make ends meet. This was different. This was a man he barely knew toying with his life as if he was nothing more than a cheap doll at the store.

"Well, Mister Kenson? Will you be reporting to Mister Bunnou in," he paused to check his watch, "two minutes? Or will you be handing in your resignation today?"

Several moments passed before Roxas moved. He had to take a deep breath to steady himself, and slowly rose from his chair. "When will I be given time to move my things to the tenth floor?"

That unsettling smile grew. "They told me you were smart."

_Bastards!_

"Report to Mister Bunnou. Once he's finished with you, you'll be given the rest of the morning to move and settle into your new desk."

_Once he's finished with you._

Roxas had to bite his tongue to keep from visibly reacting to the fear that struck him at those words. A simple nod was the only response he gave the taller blond, then he was out of his cubicle and walking towards the elevator. Dread even stronger than yesterday's and this morning's welled up in him as he tried not to imagine what might happen when he reached his boss' office. He wondered, though, if Saix would be there as well or if Xemnas would be alone—what would they do to him?

_It doesn't matter,_ the blond thought bitterly, blue eyes locked on the elevator door as the machine carried him upwards. _Whether he's alone or not, I'll still have to do exactly as he says._

Did that make him weak? Maybe. He was just trying to keep his job, but was it worth it? Ugh, he didn't know and he didn't have time to figure it out right now because the elevator doors were opening and then he was walking towards that office at the end of the hall, the little golden nameplate making it impossible to forget what was on the other side of that door.

He only knocked once before a voice commanded him to enter the office.

Mister Bunnou was sitting behind his desk, elbows resting on the polished wooden surface, fingers steepled. "Ah, Roxas, right on time, I see. How are you today?"

Trying to be polite, the blond closed the door before moving to stand in front of his boss' desk. "Tired, sir, but grateful to Kingdom Hearts Incorporated for keeping me as an employee."

One of Mister Bunnou's eyebrows went up and Roxas instantly knew his mistake.

"I-I mean, I'm grateful to you for letting me continue to work for you, Xemnas," he hurriedly corrected himself, and was relieved when the white-haired man sitting before him smiled.

"Ah, but you only have yourself to thank, Roxas," Xemnas crooned, making Roxas' skin crawl. "It would be a shame to lose a dedicated employee like you."

There was something in the taller man's tone that Roxas didn't like one bit. It was the way he said "dedicated employee," as if he meant so much more by it than that Roxas was a hard worker. Still, he wouldn't risk angering his boss by commenting on it.

"Thank you, s—ah, Xemnas."

His smile growing, Xemnas rose from his place behind the desk and circled around it to stand directly in front of the blond employee. With one long, slim finger, he traced the shorter male's jaw and tilted his chin up so that their eyes met.

"You follow orders well, Roxas," he murmured, golden eyes darkening as he began to lean closer. Quickly realizing what the man's intentions were, Roxas instinctively turned his head away so the kiss landed on his cheek.

"Hm." Xemnas' fingers were gentle as he gripped the blond's jaw and turned his face forward again. "Perhaps you're not as obedient as I originally thought. I had hoped I wouldn't have to train you, but it seems as if you haven't quite accepted your new role here."

Roxas' breath caught in his throat and he choked out, "T-train?" What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Yes, Roxas, train. If you can't follow instructions on your own, then I guess I'll have to teach you. Or do you simply need more exact instructions? Should I have told you not to turn away?"

The mocking tone put a blush on Roxas' cheeks and he shook his head—he didn't need exact instructions and he didn't want to be trained, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean.

Xemnas' tone was disturbingly calm as he stared at the shorter male in his grasp. "But you did turn away, Roxas, which means either you aren't going to do as you're told, in which case you should return downstairs and clean out your cubicle, or you're under the impression that unspoken orders are optional, and if that's the case then you are sorely mistaken. Silent orders are just as important as spoken ones. So," the grip on his jaw turned painful and Roxas shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying not to whimper, "when I want to kiss you, you will not turn away, you will not struggle, and nor will you passively allow it to happen. When I want to kiss you, Roxas, you will kiss me back. Do I make myself clear?"

Kiss him back? Why? What was there for the golden-eyed man to gain from a kiss? "Yes," Roxas managed despite his discomfort at the fingers digging into his jaw.

"Good." Without further warning, Xemnas used his hold on the blond to jerk Roxas forward and forcefully crashed his mouth onto the younger man's. Blue eyes widened and Roxas gasped in surprise, a mistake because Xemnas took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. The tongue being shoved into his mouth tasted strange and unpleasant and Roxas immediately tried to pull away only for his boss' grip to tighten; a second hand grabbed hold of his wrist, twisting it painfully behind the blond's back.

"O-ow…Xemnas…" He didn't have a chance to say anything more. He was barely able to breathe as the taller man plundered his mouth, traced and tasted every bump and curve. It was the roughest kiss Roxas had ever experienced and he hated every moment of it, hated that he could feel Xemnas' nails biting into the skin of his face, the strain in his muscles as his arm protested the painful position it had been forced into. Even the kiss itself, though confident in its own way, was poorly performed and Roxas couldn't help but think that his boss hadn't kissed very much even as he struggled to breathe.

_Axel's better._ It was a derisive thought, viciously satisfying, spiteful and one that he wished he could throw into Xemnas' face, make the man feel inferior to someone he'd never met. _I'm better at kissing than you, you bastard._

But when Xemnas had finally had enough, when he pulled away and stared coldly into Roxas' eyes, the blond kept silent. Saying those things would only get him into trouble, and he didn't want to risk angering his boss when he apparently already needed to be trained.

Slowly, his wrist and jaw were released and Xemnas patted his cheek, a patronizing smile appearing on his face. "Go and get your things, Roxas. Your new office is waiting for you." His tone was so gentle that Roxas didn't know how to react at first, but then he bowed respectfully and quickly left the office to put as much space between himself and the other man as he could.

At least his only responsibility for the rest of the morning was moving upstairs.


End file.
